A God and His Servant
by koreansandkrabdads
Summary: From my archives. Mikami lives to serve Light, and would do anything for him, but he never thought he'd be doing this...
(There are many slight POV changes, sorry for the constant breaks. Also this is so old, is anyone in this fandom even active anymore? Who knows, haha)

* * *

Mikami walked down the hotel hallway, wondering what mood God was in today. On days that he was tired, he'd sit back and let Mikami do all the work. Other times, he would take full advantage of him.

And then there were times that would come in very angry and abuse Mikami, being aggressive and taking out all frustrations on him. That was what happened last time they met, a week ago, and Mikami's body was still showing the signs of the punishment that God had given him.

Mikami Teru didn't care how he was treated, as long as he was serving God and fulfilling his will.

* * *

Light was already in the hotel room, waiting for his Teru. He always waited. He told Mikami to come at least a half hour after. They could never be too careful.

He absentmindedly chewed on a finger, beginning to become impatient but knowing the outcome would be well worth it. He was feeling guilty for hurting Mikami so badly last time, but he would never apologize. Mikami had said to use him for whatever he desired.

Light was a God and Mikami was a loyal follower of him and the Death Note.

But...was Mikami...simply just a tool?

Misa Amane. She had the other Death Note. She was in love with Light, much to the displeasure of her Shinigami, Rem. She follows every order, but wants him all to herself.

Kiyomi Takada. She was a reporter that agreed with the thoughts of Kira. She was loyal, but still her own person.

Teru Mikami. He was a servant, willing to do absolutely anything to please Light, by any means necessary. Anything Light did was right. He truly made Light feel like a God.

So...was this man...something more?

Light's thoughts were interrupted by a soft rapping on the door. He rose from his chair and sauntered over, checking the peephole. It was indeed Mikami, struggling to keep a straight face while so close to his God. He was shifting his weight from foot to foot, anxiously awaiting to provide his services. Light chuckled sadistically, absolutely loving having Mikami under his thumb. He watched his minion bite his lip in anticipation. The sight made him suddenly very, very hot.

He opened the door slowly, savoring the look on his disciple's face. Mikami rushed in. As soon as he heard the door click shut, he dropped to his knees.

"God!" he said excitedly.

"Mikami..." Light purred, bending down to take a strand of his hair and kissing it. He stood back up straight. "Come..." he said, beckoning with his hand.

* * *

His God wanted him to follow him to the bed. Mikami was excited but catious. Something in his voice was different. It was lower, softer...Mikami prepared himself for whatever Light was planning.

When they were in front of the bed, Light pushed Mikami down onto the bed so he was sitting on the edge and started to unbotton his shirt slowly. He slipped his hands under the collar and slid it off, rubbing Mikami's shoulders. He leaned into it, enjoying this new, tender God.

Mikami sighed as Light ran his hands down his back and mounted his lap. Light placed soft kisses on Mikami's neck and chest. He sucked on his earlobe and whispered his name, making the older man shiver in delight.

Mikami hurriedly helped Light out of his shirt, moaning in the ecstasy of their bodies pressed together. Light's lips met Mikami's, surprising him. Light had never kissed his servant before. Mikami quickly melted into the kiss. Their kisses were slow and passionate, feeling like much more than a need for release. Light was giving Mikami pleasure, and, sitting on his lap, he could feel it bulging out of his pants. Mikami quietly moaned as Light pushed him back onto the bed.

* * *

Yagami lightly touched all the scars that he left on his servant's body the last time they met. He cringed as he remembered how he had hurt Mikami. He almost felt sorry.

He heard Mikami whimper at the faint pain. Light softly licked and kissed the wounds, prompting more sound.

Then he undid and removed his servant's pants as Mikami crawled backwards up to the headboard of the bed. He threw them on the chair haphazardly, then carefully laid his next to the other pair. They both gazed at each other's naked bodies.

Light knelt over Mikami and barely touched him, feeling how hard he was as he squirmed underneath him. Then he grabbed it and tugged, causing the receiver to buck into his hand. He cried out loudly in pleasure.

"Quiet, Teru," Light whispered, using the man's first name. A smaller moan escaped his lips in reaction. Light smirked. "Do you like that, Teru?"

"Oh, God, yes..." Mikami sighed.

"Do you want more?" Light asked, licking the member's seeping tip.

"Yes!" he begged.

"Say it."

"Give me more, God!"

* * *

God smiled sadistically and took Mikami into his mouth. The older man groaned, trying to hold back. He couldn't for very long, though. His -GOD- was doing things to him, engulfing him with a hand on what he couldn't fit into his mouth.

"God, I'm coming..." he panted, expecting an instant recoil. He waited for it, but it never came. He gripped the sheets. "I can't take anymore..."

* * *

Light knew it was coming, but he didn't stop. He sucked hard and a hot liquid filled his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Mikami let out a long breath as he climaxed. Backing away, Light spit out the seed onto the bed. He looked at Mikami, essence dripping from his mouth.

He crawled up Mikami's body until he was at face level with the taller man. Mikami wiped the liquid off Light's lips. Then he took Light's face in his hands, bringing it down to kiss him. Light lay his body down on Mikami, and Mikami's arms wrapped around Light's torso, clutching at his back. Their bodies touched all the way to their feet, legs intertwining. The men moaned as their hips ground together, the friction causing heat between their legs.

Light separated from the kiss and sat up. He grabbed the bottle from the nightstand and handed it to Mikami, who just stared at him cluelessly. He lay back down on top of the larger man.

"Do you want to be inside me, Teru?" he purred, licking Mikami's jawline. He took his earlobe in his mouth and bit down lightly. He pulled away, scraping his teeth on the flesh. Mikami howled in assentment. "Well? Do you?"

"Yes!" gasped the one on his back. "Yes, I do, God!"

In response, Light grabbed Teru's shoulders and leaned back, tugged his partner up and over him. He spread his legs, his knees bent at a right angle. He raised his hands and tangled his fingers in the mess of black hair. He drew him down to whisper in his ear. "Then do it..."

* * *

Mikami's breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat. His hands shook as he opened the bottle and slicked his fingers.

Light grunted and squinted his eyes in discomfort as a finger slid into him. Nothing had ever entered him before. His grip on the long locks tightened.

"Are you okay, God?" Mikami asked. Light nodded, not trusting his mouth to form the right words. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, Teru...Don't..."

"Okay...relax...try to keep yourself loose. You'll enjoy it more." Light nodded again and slowed his breathing. Mikami took the chance to insert a second finger.

Mikami lowered himself without retracting out of his lover. With his other hand, he grabbed Light's member and licked from the base to the tip, lapping at the precum. Light moaned raggedly.

Mikami added yet another finger and further prepared his ruler. He whispered comforting things to try to reassure him. Light kept nodding and panting, nervous sweat rolling down his face. When Mikami pulled out of him and he was left empty, he let out a relieved sigh.

Then, all at once, Mikami eagerly filled him again with his entire length. He was not just larger in stature. Light howled, nearly screaming in protest.

"God?!" Mikami said, starting to remove himself.

"Don't!" Light commanded. "Please..." he begged, clenching his teeth. "Please...Fuck me, Teru."

Mikami groaned, his cock throbbing at the demand. He thrust into Light again at the request, who let out a mewl. Wanting to hear more from his god's lips, he picked up the pace and pushing in and out faster. Light was gasping for breath as his body rocked with Mikami's thrusts. After a while, the pain started to subside and Light moaned loudly. Suddenly, he cried out, white flashing before his eyes. "Ah, Mikami!"

"Does that feel good, God?"

"Mikami, please..." Light whined. "Use my name."

Mikami hestiated. He had never used his God's name before. He had never even thought it. "Ya...gami-kun."

"My first name, idiot."

"Light-kun."

"Yes, like that."

"Light-kun..."

"Teru..." Light begged. "Keep going. Don't stop."

Mikami realized that he had frozen because of shock. "Right..." He thrust into his partner again, prompting a sigh from him.

"Talk dirty to me, Teru," he commanded weakly. "Talk to me while you fuck me."

"Uh..." he stammered. "Like, um...does my dick feel good ramming inside you?"

Light's chest heaved. "Yes, Teru..."

"What else do you want me to do?"

Maybe it was because he was regretting what he did to his servant last time, but without thinking, Light blurted out "Be rough. Abuse me. Fuck me until I can't move."

Mikami paused, the words almost sending him over the edge. Hearing his master tell him to fuck him until he breaks was too much for him. "Don't...don't say things like that...you'll make me cum..."

"Then make me cum first, Teru. You aren't allowed to finish before me. Now make me finish."

Mikami nodded, shivering as he held himself back. In one quick move, he pinned Light's hands above his head with his left hand, and started stroking Light's member with his right. He pounded hard into Light while pumping his dick, giving him pleasure in both places. He would do what Light wanted him to do. He would screw him senseless. The younger man writhed under him, crying out with every move.

"Teru!" he shouted. "Ah! Harder! I'm going to cum!"

Mikami obliged, fucking Yagami into the hotel mattress. He couldn't restrain himself any longer, and released his load into his master. A few thrusts more and Light came on his own chest. They stayed like that for a minute, panting heavily, before Mikami pulled out of Light slowly. He moaned at the sudden emptiness, feeling weird as a liquid seeped out of him.

Teru collapsed on the bed next to him lover, completely worn out. He managed a breathy "Are you okay?" as he looked to the man next to him.

"You came before me...I told you not to..."

"I-I'm sorry, Light-kun, I-"

"I'll just have to punish you next time." Light rolled over to kiss his Teru, caressing his face with his fingers. He moaned into the kiss as it deepened, his tongue sliding into Mikaki's mouth. When he pulled away, he whispered "Leave."

Biting his lip, Mikami nodded. He knew he had to leave, but he wanted to stay here forever. This new, benevolent God was more than he ever thought he would have. He rose from the bed and got dressed, then reluctantly walked out the door.

Slowly, Light started to recover and went into the bathroom to shower. Mikami had listened well to the orders he was given, and had made it difficult for Light to walk. He stumbled into the tub and quickly cleaned himself off. Then, he got dressed and followed Mikami out of the room, already eager for the next time they would meet.

* * *

"Well...At least now we know where he goes when he disappears," said a bored-sounding voice. A messy, dark haired man sat in front of several screens, surrounded by many other men, who were staring in disbelief.

"Now can we stop spying on my son?!"

"Hmm. For now."


End file.
